La atracción del núcleo
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Mi primer Dubby. Después de la lección de química, Abby descubre que las propiedades de atracción del núcleo pueden interpretarse de maneras diferentes .


_Esta vez seré breve, para variar. _

_Ninguno de los personajes es mío (¿todavía alguien lo dudaba?)_

_Este fic está situado tras el capítulo 11.5 "An intern's guide to the galaxy". Si alguien lo vio, debería recordar a Dubenko dibujando átomos por las paredes del County. Pues bueno, más o menos de esa escena proviene este fic. La verdad es que me cae bien, aunque puede resultar un poco cargante, pero a mí me gusta. Las que quieran abogar por él, que entren en el foro de Lee's ER, en General, y dejen su opinión en el tema de Dubenko._

_Dedicado a todas: A LadyRocket, Paly Messer Stokes (doblemente y muy bien casada), Isis, Tina, a RokeritaLoka, a Pauly , a mi nueva lectora, Autista, y a todos los que lean esto en general. Sin vosotras, yo no sería nada (espero que esto último no haya sonado demasiado cursi)._

_Espero que lo disfrutéis. Dejad reviews._

LA ATRACCIÓN DEL NÚCLEO.

Debió haberlo imaginado cuando pidió consulta con cirugía.

Él.

Se quedó mirando mientras él avanzaba hacia el box de trauma, abría las puertas con un empujón limpio. Entró con seguridad, por no decir con superioridad, y por un segundo casi le pareció que le había sonreído, apenas una leve curva en las comisuras de los labios, una mirada de simpatía tras las gafas. Pero el gesto desapareció enseguida.

-¿Qué tenemos?- preguntó.

Abby se quedó mirándole durante un instante. Quería asegurarse de que eso que había creído ver no era más que un espejismo.

-Lockhart- insistió él.- ¿Me ha llamado, verdad?

-Claro- respondió ella, volviendo a lo que realmente traía entre manos. Estuvo a punto de pasarse la mano por el pelo, inconscientemente, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta evitó el gesto. Lo único que la faltaba era que él le dijera que estaba nerviosa. Ja. A ella nadie la ponía nerviosa. Y menos un cirujano prepotente llamado Dubenko.- Un pequeño accidente haciendo "acrobacias". Fractura de tibia a la altura de la rodilla. Es posible que necesite operación.

Él asintió suavemente con la cabeza, echando un vistazo a las radiografías. Después se volvió hacia el paciente, un chico de unos dieciséis años con la cara desencajada. Tenía la pernera derecha del pantalón cortada por la mitad, y junto a la rótula, sobresalía algo que no debería estar ahí.

-Buen diagnóstico.- sentenció mientras examinaba la pierna del chico en vivo y en directo, sin mirar siquiera a Abby.

-¿Cómo?- ella levantó la vista de la historia médica que sostenía entre las manos, estimulada por la voz de Dubenko.

-Que tiene razón, hay que operar.- se dirigió al muchacho- Bueno, chico, pondremos un par de clavos para sujetar mejor el hueso, una escayola y en unas semanas estarás listo para volver a montar en monopatín o lo que sea.

-No voy a volver a montar en monopatín en mi puñetera vida- replicó el paciente con un gemido de dolor.

-Sí, mejor será.- replicó Abby, antes de volverse hacia el cirujano- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaréis en subirle a quirófano?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo que preguntar.

-Es para saber le doy otra dosis de morfina para el dolor o lo dejo como está.- respondió ella, ligeramente molesta.- Creía que lo sabía usted todo.

-Pues ya ve, Lockhart, no soy omnisciente.

-¿Perdón?

Se apartó un mechón de cabello y él se mordió los labios para no recordarle la razón de ese gesto. Tomó aire y simplemente preguntó:

-¿Tiene problemas de oído, doctora Lockhart?

Abby le dirigió la mirada más ácida que podían recrear sus ojos. ¿Problemas de oído¿De qué estaba hablando este hombre? Prepotente insoportable... el sustituto perfecto de Romano, sólo que además se creía el mejor. Lo único que diferencia a los médicos de los curanderos es que conocemos la razón científica de los síntomas , eso había dicho. Y después, estropeando el mobiliario público, pintarrajeando todo con su rotulador indeleble. ¡Pues se podía tragar todos sus juicios y átomos de oxígeno! Pero no pudo decirle todo lo que había pensado.

-No.- replicó tajante.- Oigo perfectamente.

-Me alegro mucho, entonces.- él miró al chico que seguía tendido en la camilla y decidió:- Sí, creo que le subiré ya. Seguro que hay algún quirófano libre.

-Bien- soltó Abby antes de salir de la sala de trauma

OOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOO

-Maldito imbécil... quién se creerá que es...- mascullaba Abby mientras apuraba un cigarrillo por pura ansiedad, junto a la entrada de ambulancias.

Estaba atardeciendo. Un dulce color rosado se levantaba por encima de la silueta de la ciudad, una vista bonita, que casi habría resultado relajante de no ser porque aquella mañana había sido el colmo. ¿Cómo podía lograr Dubenko ponerla tan nerviosa, tan histérica¿Cómo se las apañaba para siempre tan irritante? Esperaba no volver a encontrárselo en lo que le quedaba de turno, o mejor en lo que le quedaba de semana.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, y pensando que tal vez fuera Neela y pudiera desahogarse con alguien, se giró y de nuevo, como si no existiera otra persona en el mundo, apareció él.

-Lockhart¿no sabe que esa cosa provoca un porcentaje altísimo de muertes en este país?- preguntó señalando el cigarrillo- Y eso sin contar con el cáncer de pulmón...

-Son mis vías respiratorias y yo respondo de ellas- replicó Abby, que estaba empezando a molestarse en serio.

Hubo un agradable momento de silencio, el uno junto a la otra, sin cruzar siquiera una mirada. El anochecer, rosa y violeta, continuó oscureciéndose poco a poco.

-Si puedo preguntárselo¿he hecho algo para caerle mal?- acabó él por preguntar.

Ella estuvo a punto de responderle "Sí", pero en realidad no sabía por qué. No tenía razones objetivas, sólo que la ponía nerviosa con su manía de controlarlo todo y quedar por encima.

-Sólo es que...- dijo finalmente- no puedo trabajar tranquila si usted está todo el tiempo comentando todo lo que hago y poniéndome a prueba.

-¿Sí¿Eso es?

-Sí.

Dubenko pareció pensárselo un poco antes de pronunciar las palabras mágicas.

-Entonces lo siento.- lo dijo, pero no pudo evitar añadir algo más- Sin embargo, tampoco me parece tan grave que querer explicar el funcionamiento de un átomo...

-Sé cómo funciona un átomo- le interrumpió ella- El núcleo es el centro, y atrae a los electrones a su alrededor, evitando que se pierdan por ahí. Y me temo que eso es lo que le pasa a usted. Que quiere ser el núcleo, y que los demás seamos los electrones y giremos a su alrededor.

Él sonrió. Satisfacción o superioridad, esta vez se mostró más dulce que de costumbre. Igual que al entrar en trauma, con aquella mirada de simpatía, de complicidad. Indescifrable.

-Es una buena teoría- admitió- Pero no ha barajado otra posibilidad, Lockhart. Tal vez usted es el núcleo, y yo uno de los electrones prisioneros de su atracción.

Ante el desconcierto de Abby, él amplió aún más su sonrisa, le palmeó cariñosamente la espalda y volvió a entrar, dejándola bajo la luz rosa del atardecer.

_Y ahora dime... ¿qué te ha parecido?_

_Déjame un review y alégrame el día. _


End file.
